


marriage

by xeb



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeb/pseuds/xeb
Summary: this is about pete and mikey as kids in kindergarten :]
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 11





	1. kindergarten

“Ow! Who did that?”

Mikey threw a paper ball at the back of Pete’s head.

“Mikey, was that you?” Mikey looked away from the teacher that was talking to him. “You know we don’t throw things at people, go to timeout.” 

Mikey huffed and crossed his arms, but made his way over to the corner anyways. He’d gotten sent there a few times in the past weeks for Pete-related crimes. 

After a few minutes, his teacher, Miss Williams, made her way over to the side of the classroom where Mikey was seated. “If you have to get sent to timeout again I will have to call your mom, you know.”

His eyes widened but he didn’t answer. He normally didn’t talk much, but he was not talking on purpose this time. 

“Do you understand, Micheal?” He kept his silence.

“Please answer, you don’t want to have to stay in during recess as well do you?”

“No! Yes. Okay.” 

“Are you going to be nice to Pete now?” Miss Williams asked.

“Yes,” he mumbled.

“Okay, go apologize please.”

“No.”

Sighing, Miss Williams said, “say sorry or no recess.”

“Mmmph,” he said as he walked towards where Pete sat.

“‘M sorry Pete,” Mikey muttered.

“What?” Pete turned to face him. Mikey’s face was slowly getting redder.

“Sorry,” he said, only slightly louder, then scurried back to his table.

When he got back, Ray asked, “why did you throw that paper at Pete? And why is your face all red?” 

Bob peeled his attention away from his crayons and repeated Ray’s question. “Yeah, why is your face red?”

“Shutup,” Mikey grumbled into the sleeves of his shirt.

“Ray? Bob? Mikey? Please pay attention,” Miss Williams said. They were learning about simple words and how to spell them, although for the most part Mikey knew how to do it already. 

Before Mikey started kindergarten, and especially the past summer, he had been glued to his brother's side. Gerard loved to read, and of course that meant Mikey loved to read as well. Or at least try to. For the most part, Gerard just read to him (specifically comic books, those were Gerard’s favorite), but towards the end of the summer Mikey wanted to try to read as well, and Gerard tried his best to teach him. He knew all the letters and what sounds they made, so it made him fairly good at sounding things out. 

Despite knowing how to read the words up on the board, he lazily picked up his head from his arms. It seemed like Bob had already forgotten about the whole ordeal, but Ray kept giving him weird glances and looking away whenever they made eye contact.

Soon enough, there was a quiet ringing sound that signaled the beginning of lunch. Everyone scrambled to put away their stuff, except Mikey, who was still moping around. 

Just like Ray had been doing the last half an hour, when Mikey and Pete made eye contact he looked away quickly, only Mikey also blushed, unlike Ray. 

Pete was confused at his change in behavior towards him. Before the last couple weeks, they were fairly good friends, and almost as close as him and Ray. Recently, Mikey had been ignoring him, except when he threw things at his head or pushed him off the swings (that had only happened once, and Pete didn’t really get hurt but he made a big deal about it. Mikey’s parents heard about that incident). Pete wasn’t too devastated that he had started acting different, because he had other friends. 

Mikey cleaned up his stuff faster and ran to get his lunchbox, tripping on the carpet and falling flat on his face. He got back up and looked around, expecting people to be staring and laughing. Of course they weren't. Almost everyone was already focused on eating, but when he got to his little table, Ray looked at him expectantly. 

“Umm, are you okay?”

“Yup, just a little fall.” Mikey unzipped his lunchbox, looking at the contents.

“Do you like Pete?”

“N- no?” He almost spit out his orange juice, blushing for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Bob seemed to tune into the conversation at that point. Rather loudly, he said, “wait, who likes Pete?”

Pete’s table wasn’t very far away, and they heard Bob’s remark. Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy turned around and stared between the four of them. The four of them being Mikey, Ray, Bob, and Brian, but Brian pays even less attention to their conversations then Bob does. 

Mikey quickly put his head down on the table, like he had earlier. Pete’s table seemed to have brushed it off, and Bob was already lost in his own world again.

“You should ask him to marry you at recess.” Ray suddenly says.

“No, what? Why?” 

“Ooh, I can do it for you guys! You know, that person who stands up next to you and says ‘kiss’ or something?”

“Oh my gosh I am gonna have to kiss him?”

“Yeah that's how you marry someone, duh.” Ray seemed like he knew what he was doing, so Mikey wasn’t going to question him further. 

After the kids finished lunch, the bell rang, signaling the start of recess. All of the kids rushed to put away their things so they could go outside, Mikey included this time. 

Mikey started getting a little nervous. “What if he doesn’t want to marry me?”

“He will,” Ray assured him. Again, he seemed so sure so Mikey couldn’t question him.

Once they were all outside, Ray, Mikey, Bob, and Brian were in their usual area. Ray was confused as to why Mikey was still with them. 

“Umm, Mikey? Are you gonna go ask him?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just walk up to him and say, ‘Pete, will you marry me?’, and he’ll say yes, and then you’ll come back over with him and his friends and then I’ll marry you!” 

“Okay, that sounds easy.” Mikey quickly hugged Ray as a thank you and ran off in the direction of Pete. Once he started to get closer, he slowed down quite a bit. 

When he approached Pete and his friends, Pete had his back turned and nobody else noticed him. What Mikey didn’t see was that a teacher was keeping a very close eye on him because of the way he’d been treating Pete. Mr. Quinn was about to walk over when Mikey tapped Pete on the shoulder, so he decided to just watch from afar.

“Mikey? Hi,” said Pete, slightly confused.

“Umm, h- hi Pete,” Mikey stuttered out.

“What is it?”

“Umm do you w- wanna, umm, g- g- get married?”

“What? What do you mean? Can’t only boys and girls do that?”

“No, m- my mom said anyone c- can,” Mikey responded quietly.

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Mikey stared at the ground, suddenly very interested in a crack in the pavement.

“Okay.”

“Really?” Mikey looked up.

“Yeah. Wait, do we have to kiss?”

“That's what Ray said. But if you don’t want to-”

“No, that’s okay.”

“Umm, okay, come back here? And are they coming?” Mikey questioned, gesturing to Pete’s group.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Mikey shuffled back over to Ray, with Pete and his friends following him.

“Okay, so,” Ray said, “I think you stand here, and you stand there…”

He organized everyone, and then stood in front of them, next to Mikey and Pete.

“Okay, umm, Mikey, do you wanna marry Pete?”

“Yeah.”

“And Pete, do you wanna marry Mikey.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I think you guys kiss now.”

Mikey looked away from Ray and back to Pete. He took a deep breath and blushed, looking at Pete expectantly. 

He watched as Pete closed his eyes and leaned forward, taking it as a cue to close his own eyes and lean forward as well. Mikey was a bit too excited so their foreheads bumped together as their lips quickly touched. As soon as they kissed Pete ran away giggling. Mikey started to giggle as well. Pete made his way back over, both of them blushing and giggling.

“I’m sorry that I hit you with the paper this morning.”

“It's okay Mikey,” Pete said. He got closer to his ear and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

Mikey took his hand just before the bell rang, and they walked back inside together.

Mikey was in a much better mood than earlier, and it showed because he was much more interested in his schoolwork. Miss Williams noticed but didn’t mention it, just glad he was finally in a good mood.

Once school finished up for the day and they left the classroom to wait for their parents, Mikey sat next to Pete. They sat for a few minutes, just awkwardly stealing glances at each other, until Mikey’s mom arrived. He got called up, so he grabbed his backpack. He stood up and then bent back over a little bit to give Pete a kiss on the cheek then ran off to his car.

“Hey Mikes, how was school?” Gerard asked. He was in the car as well as their mom.

Mikey smiled and looked away. “Good,” he said simply.

“What did you do today?” This time the talking was coming from his mom.

“I, umm, I got married,” he mumbled.

“What? What do you mean?” Gerard asked. His mom hadn’t heard what he’d said because he’d been too quiet.

“I got married.”

“Okay… to who?” he questioned once again.

“Pete.”

“Isn't that the boy that you pushed off the swings? Oh. You liked him,” his mom realized. “Mikey, if you like someone, you have to be nice to them. Don't do things like push them off swings, okay bud?”

“Okay mom.”

“So,” Gerard continued, “did you ask him or did he ask you? Ohmygosh, did you guys kiss?”

“... Yeah,” Mikey answered after a short pause.

“Oh, god. You're growing up way too fast, Micheal,” their mom sighed.

“Are you mad?” Mikey squeaked from his carseat.

“No, no. I love you, baby. Don’t do anything you don’t want to do and don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“Okay, momma, I won’t. I love you too.”  
“So Mikes, what do you want to read tonight?”

“Oooh, can we read those batman comics again?” Mikey asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Gerard said, laughing. He always got so excited to read any of the batman comics Gerard had.

“Yay! You're the best, Gee,” Mikey beamed.


	2. now we're older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this is petekey <3

Pete was very nervous. Why wouldn’t he be, it was his wedding day after all. They had been planning this day for years. 

He was marrying his girlfriend, and now fiancé, Lacey. 

They had been together for almost 13 years at this point. Pete knew he couldn’t love anyone more than he loved her.

He was thinking about this for a while, despite being anxious. Someone opened the door and snapped him out of his trance. It was his best man.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Pete.

“Nervous, obviously, but I’ve never been more sure of something in my life, Patrick,” Pete replied. He had known Patrick for as long as he could remember, and they had always been close friends. Luckily for the two, the friendship didn’t fade over the years.

“I am so happy for you two. I’ve seen the way you look into her eyes, or the way your face lights up when she walks into the room. I have also seen how she is truly interested in everything you have to say, and the way she would do anything for you. I don’t think you could ask for a better person.”

“You don’t understand how much that means coming from you, Patrick.”

“I suppose I don’t. Sorry to cut off our conversation there, but are you almost ready to go? You don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, I think so. Is it time to go down already?” Pete questioned. They were in a hotel close to the wedding venue.

“I think so. Come on, let’s go down together.” 

The venue was pretty much just a field with chairs, but it was very special to both of them. It was where Pete first asked Lacey to go out with him. When they were younger, they lived fairly close to the field, which was part of a national park. After a few years together, they moved a bit further west in New Jersey, closer to Pennsylvania. 

When they went back to their hometown to visit family, they had visited the field again. While they were there, Lacey had gotten down and pulled out a ring. Pete’s reaction to this was pulling out the ring he had gotten for her, as he was going to propose as well. Their friends said it was something out of a movie. This is why they thought it would be the perfect place to get married.

Pete and Patrick made their way down to the lobby of the hotel, where a few of the wedding guests were waiting as well. Pete greeted them, then made his way out to a car with Patrick. They needed to be there before the rest of the guests.

After a short drive, they got to a small parking lot at the entrance of the park. There wasn't going to be very many people attending, so there would be plenty of space.

Pete got out of Patrick’s car and shut the door. He was sweating a little, despite it only being 65 degrees out. He was worried something would go wrong, though in the back of his mind he knew it would all be fine. 

Patrick got out and shut his door, walking over to the other side of the car. 

“You know it’s going to go great, right?” Patrick assured his best friend. 

“Yeah, I do. I don’t know why I am so anxious. Let’s get over there.”

They walked to the field and waited for the guests to show up. While they waited, Pete realized how perfect the day was. The sun was out, it was fairly warm for October, and the leaves on the trees were beautiful oranges and yellows. Music was playing softly over portable speakers.

It didn’t take long before everyone was sitting or standing in their places. 

“Are we ready to start?” the celebrant asked. There were murmurs through the small crowd, but no one was declining.

Different music started to play through the speakers, and it was a bit louder than earlier. A small group was walking towards the aisle between the rows of chairs. 

The first person to walk was the flower girl. She was his friend Joe’s daughter. She was still fairly young so Marie, Joe’s wife and her mother, walked with her.

After them, the wedding proceeded as normal. What felt like centuries later (for Pete anyway), Lacey started walking down the aisle. This was the first time Pete had seen her in her dress.

/It was stunning,/ Pete thought, /but it could never distract from the gorgeous person wearing it./

She had natural light brown hair, and today it was in soft curls that framed her face. Her eyes were fascinating, mostly brown with a hint of green and gray. Pete thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

/She is so pretty, but I would be in love with her no matter how she looked./

Their friends said their personalities fit together like puzzle pieces, like they were soulmates. 

The talking part of the ceremony passed in a blur. Just like that, it was almost over.

“Do you, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, take Lacey James Way to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Lacey James Way, take Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Pete and Lacey kissed, and everyone in the crowd clapped. Pete looked out at them, spotting Lacey’s sibling, Gerard, in the first row. They beamed at each other.

\- later, at the reception -

“I remember,” Gerard said, “when Lacey came home from school one day, saying she got married.” Gerard looked at their sister, and she was blushing a little. There was quiet, scattered laughter throughout the room. “It is amazing that she is getting married again, to the same person. Pete and Lacey are truly meant for each other. I just know they will have a spectacular life together.”

Pete looked into Lacey’s bright eyes. The same wide-eyed browns he fell in love with over 13 years ago. Lacey looked back, and smiled. 

“I am so glad Ray told me to marry you. I love you so much, darling.”

“I love you too, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i very much apologize if this isnt how weddings usually go, ive only been to two and one was at least 5 years ago sorry
> 
> if you didnt realize, lacey is trans. i got her name from the song "hey lacey" by electric century.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! and if you didnt keep it to yourself mwah

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad, but i am transferring it over here. i have also never posted chapter 2 anywhere. so here it is!
> 
> i wrote chapter 1 in july, and i also wrote most of chapter 2 in july. i forgot it existed until today so i finished it and here i am. pls dont bully me, im not a great writer but worked hard on this :)
> 
> i apologize for the run on sentences, i tried to write how kids talk, saying a lot of “and then”s and such. i also apologize for things that seem/are incorrect, i didn't actually go to kindergarten. i am just going off of google and other things that ive read :3


End file.
